


Reunification

by Spoiler1001



Series: Red string of love [6]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: After nearly losing Eddie twice over they celebrate a longer time together the only way flash and Eddie know how, but with a twist as they try something they haven't had before.





	Reunification

Heat and groans of pleasure filled the room as the symbiotes bonded over with and over their hosts. Eddie was breathing heavily, a grin on his face as he leaned over Flash. Their rings seeming to glow in the sunset. Flash had his eyes closed as he shook from another round of lovemaking, soft bruises coated his neck, from Eddie's human teeth, as the symbiote refused to heal them. Eddie had his weight resting on his forearms on either side of his head and Flash had his hands resting on Eddie's wrist. 

 

“How are we doing?” Eddie purred in Flash's ear, forcing a soft mewl out of Flash.

 

“I don't want to stop, but I can't take anymore for a bit.” Flash blushed, his cock rising as he spoke but he was clenching hard around Eddie, causing both to whimper. 

 

“We can switch.” Eddie mumbled. Flash jerked in surprise. 

 

“but we've never-” Flash looked up at Eddie with awe and shock. “I could screw it up.” 

 

“I think we are beyond that. Of course it was just a thought.” Eddie trailed off. “I can wait if you don't want to do it.”

 

“no, I do. it's just, wow. Are you sure?” Flash pulled away and sat up. “it wouldn't be just me doing this.” 

 

Eddie nodded and kissed Flash. “our sex life has been rather one sided.” he gave Flash a little smirk.

 

* * *

  
  


Eddie laid on his back, making pleased noises as Flash had his fun. He had several fingers inside Eddie, rubbing him just right, making Eddie gasp for inhale and whimper, moan, sob, on the exhale. Flash grinned as the noises grew closer, slowing his movements just enough that it would cause Eddie's pleasure to mount. Eddie made a low pitch sound of disappointment. The venom symbiote squirmed around Flash, wrapping around Eddie’s hand. 

 

“just a little bit longer, Ed, need you relaxed completely so I don't hurt you.” the symbiote solidified where Flash’s knee would be, forming strong calves. 

 

The lube was worked into Eddie as Flash sped up his movements, causing Eddie to roll his hips and cry out Flash’s name. 

 

“I'm right here, Eddie, it's ok. You can let-” Flash whispered, interrupted by Eddie arching up, his eyes rolling back, his mouth open in a yell, crying out for Flash, as he clenched hard around Flash's fingers, cum leaking out, not a whole lot left after the day they've been having. “-go. See babe, it's ok. just come back to me.” Flash kissed Eddie softly, the bigger man gasping and whimpering between breaths. 

 

“you've been holding out on me.” Eddie sighed, liquid bliss flowing between they link between them. It made Flash want Eddie so much it hurt.  

 

“I didn't want to push you not wanting to be on the receiving end.” Flash smiled. Flash shifted his weight, pulling his fingers out, drawing a hissed whimper from Eddie. “I wanted it to be special if i ever was allowed to do this.” Flash kissed where the beard met the rest of Eddie's cheek. 

 

“Well I'm not stopping you now.” Eddie grinned. 

 

Flash cupped the back of Eddie's head as he lubed himself up, stroking slowly, making himself gasp and shudder. 

 

“it's not too late to stop.” Flash placed himself at the ready, not quite moving, leaning over Eddie, the symbiote wrapping around Flash, helping to hold him up. 

 

“I don't want to but I appreciate your concern, dear.” Eddie smiled. Flash nodded and placed a kiss on Eddie’s lips, sliding into Eddie as he slipped in tongue into the kiss. Eddie swallowed a noise but their shared link lit up like neon. 

 

“Beautiful…” Eddie whispered as he looked Flash in the eyes. Flash blushed. His hips twitched involuntarily and Eddie grunted. Flash sighed to settle his nerves and pulled back and thrusted once to test the water. Eddie cried out, causing Flash to freeze. 

 

“Don't stop. Don't slow down.” Eddie begged, his voice going higher. 

 

Flash just nodded and slowly moved, rocking the two of them like they were still on the boat on a ocean. Sounds and pleased sighs escaped Eddie. Flash grunted with his movements, the symbiote slipping further up curling around his chest. Eddie grabbed Flash’s hand, pupils blown wide, the black eating away at the blue. 

 

Flash sighed and felt a weight settle, and getting hotter. He let out gasps and cries. The symbiote deepened his voice, making Eddie arch his neck, inviting Flash closer. Flash kissed right under Eddie's beard, right where the pulse was and it made Flash tear up. He felt that pulse stop and he's seen the life fade from-

 

“Hey, Flash, love, you're fading on me. It's ok, I'm right here.” Eddie whispered and Flash responded with a soft kiss. 

 

“please.” Flash emphasised this with a thrust right against Eddie's prostate, making the man yell in surprise. “please never do that again.” 

 

“I won't. I won't abandon you like- oh god- like that ever again.” Eddie promised as Flash kept his aim against Eddie's sweet spot. 

 

“I love you.” Flash whispered and sped up.

 

Eddie gripped onto Flash, eyes wide and with an open mouth smile. He moaned low and sweet, harmonizing with Flash's own noises as the symbiote worked its way to Flash's face, small tendrils caressing his cheek. 

 

Flash pulled Eddie into one last kiss before Eddie whimpered, clenching around Flash. The orgasm rushed through the link and made Flash follow suit with a growl. He still rocked forward a little bit, making small whimpers as Eddie wrapped his arms around Flash, burying his face under Eddie's chin. Finally he stopped twitching. 

 

Bliss flowed back and forth between the link. Eddie was relaxed and warm and a sliver of the venom symbiote played with the ring on his finger, giving him an idea. 

 

“Flash, darling?” he whispered. 

 

“yeah?” he whispered, voice cracking and eyes wet. 

 

“are you alright?” Eddie spoke softly, cradling Flash's head. 

 

“you were dying. You died and I'm sorry, but I can't just let that go.” Flash whispered, tears falling down his face. 

 

Eddie sucked in a breath and Flash pulled back, tears still on his face. 

 

“I’m here. I'm not going anywhere.” Eddie whispered. 

 

“I know I know.” Flash kissed Eddie. “I’m ruining this night for us.”

 

“absolutely not!” Eddie stage whispered. “this is the happiest night i've had since our wedding. You're allowed to cry.” 

 

Eddie used a calloused thumb to wipe the tears away. “I'm sorry I left didn't want to force you to watch me suffer.”

 

“I know. I get it.” Flash sighed. “you're almost like a cat in some aspects.” 

 

Eddie responded with a low purr. 

 

Flash laughed a little and kissed Eddie again hard and the symbiote chose that as the perfect time to close over Flash's face. Eddie made a small him and let his own pseudo symbiote cover him. Flash had closed his eyes into the kiss and grunted in surprise when he opened them. The two of their symbiotes connecting during this had a new kind of side effect. His senses were more receptive, feeling Eddie so much more than just around his cock. The bond was pouring love from Eddie and Flash groaned and buried his head into the crook of Eddie's neck. 

 

“...wow. this is...wow.” He mumbled into the neck. 

 

Eddie laughed. “Yeah. Feels like i'm floating.” 

 

“Eddie, ca-can I-” Flash whispered shyly and gave a twitch making them both shudder. Eddie couldn't say yes fast enough.  

 

Flash didn't leave his spot in Eddie's neck, but arched his back in the effort to chase the pleasure of his husband. His cries were muffled by both his mask and the symbiote on Eddie. Antivenom's claws danced down his back, not hurting but Flash knew it was there and it made him be more vocal.

 

It felt like being oversensitive but more pleasurable. Every thrust made Flash moan as the pleasure echoed between them in a loop that kept building. Flash moaned and cried for Eddie. Eddie himself was lost and could only hold on to Flash, making growls and breathy sounds. 

 

Flash could feel a climax coming and sped up. The pleasure mounted and Flash looked up to see eddie’s mask melting off. 

 

Flash thought back to biology class and hearing that some animals mate for life. He never understood it, but now, with Eddie safe and pleasured, clinging to Flash, he got it. If this was his forever, he was ok with it. The link between them felt right. 

 

Flash screamed his climax, and Eddie came along with Flash. The symbiotes melted from around them Flash pulled away, collapsing to the side from the sensation.  

 

“darling, are you ok?” Eddie looked at Flash, who curled into a ball, recovering from the sensation. 

 

Flash could only nod. 

 

“alright now, come here.” Eddie wrapped around Flash, who melted in that grip, already asleep. 

 

Eddie followed suit.

 


End file.
